princesswodfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvation
In the World of Darkness, magic is all too often abused, and the Charms of Salvation punish that abuse. Graces and Menders have an affinity for Salvation. Reflected Light (*) To fight malicious magic, one must first recognize it. Cost: 1 Wisp Dice Pool: Wits + Composure + Salvation Action: Instant For the rest of the scene, you gain the benefits of the Unseen Sense merit for any use of a supernatural ability within 10 x Inner Light yards. The simple presence of a being with magical powers does not register to your new sense, but you will notice any power such beings use. You may roll Wits + Occult reflexively on sensing a power in use. If it springs from the Light, success identifies it correctly; Charms, Orisons, Regalia and innate abilities of the Hopeful are from the Light, anything else is not. For powers not of the Light, though, success only identifies the type of being who used it, and only as similar to powers you have sensed before. (For example, all uses of vampire Disciplines detect as "vampire powers", and a Princess can tell they aren't the powers Darklings get; but Reflected Light won't tell her she faces a vampire, unless she has sensed a vampire's powers before and identified the vampire as such.) Gold Abhors Ebon (**) Cost: special Dice Pool: Resolve + Composure + Salvation vs. target's Power + Resistance Action: Instant (abjuration) or extended (exorcism), contested; extended rolls take five minutes The force of your will banishes ghosts, spirits, demons, and other possessing or haunting entities. When you attempt an abjuration or exorcism (see the World of Darkness core book, pp. 213-214) add your Salvation to your dice pool. If your opponent forces you to lose Willpower, you may spend Wisps instead of Willpower on a 1-to-1 basis. Penalties and bonuses from your Belief, Occult and Academics (religion) still apply. In addition, the following dice bonuses and penalties apply, based on the entity: *+3: The entity was never human, and is anathema to reality (Abyssal entities) *+2: You know the entity's real name. *+1: The entity was never human, but is not anathema to reality (Strix, spirits); or was human, but thinks nothing like a human (Darklings and Mnemosyne) *0: The entity was once human, and still thinks in somewhat human ways (Ghost using Possession, Vampire with Dominate 5, Amonajaku) *-2: The entity is human, and thinks like a human (Thaumaturges, Psychics, Mages, Witches) *-5: The entity is purely mundane and technological/biological (Cymothoa sanguinaria) You also add Salvation to your dice pool to suppress Taint, and you may use Practical Magic to add dice to that pool even if Resolve and Composure are not among the Attributes your Queen favors. Light Over All (***) Cost: 2 Wisps Dice Pool: Presence + Persuasion + Salvation Action: Special. This Charm takes ten minutes to prepare the ward, but activating it later is an Instant action. You imbue an object with warding power, making it radiate an aura that repulses those you don't want to approach. The ward affects an area of ten square feet per point of Inner Light you have. Upon casting it, you choose who the ward works on -- "ghosts", "shapeshifters", "red-haired people", "anyone who isn't in my nakama", and so on. The ward can't read minds, so any attempt to define it by mental states, such as "people who intend to do me harm" or "followers of the Queen of Tears", automatically fails; and the ward can't block inanimate objects. Anyone whom the ward is active against must make a successful Resolve + Composure roll, penalized by your casting successes, in order to enter the area, and anyone warded against who is already within the area when the ward is created must make the same roll or be forced to leave by the most direct route possible. Anyone who fails this roll but is somehow forced into the ward's area suffers a penalty to all actions equal to your casting successes, but those who succeeded may pass through the warded area without ill effect. The ward lasts for a number of hours equal to twice your Inner Light, or until the warding object is destroyed, whichever comes first. You Shall Not Return (****) It is a sad fact, the number of monsters in the World of Darkness. But what better to cure the darkness than Light? Sometimes salvation requires that sin be excised. Cost: 2 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Strength + Intimidation + Salvation Action: Instant : Dramatic Failure: You merely open yourself up for another blow. You lose Defence for the next action. : Failure: The glimmer in your eyes is nothing more than a glimmer. : Success: Closing your eyes, a slight hint of melancholy appears on your face, as if you regret what must be done. When you open them again, they are glimpses into the sun; white, burning and pure, judging and seeking. For 1 turn per success, all individuals who can see you, and have innate supernatural talents from any source apart from the Light, take one point of damage and a cumulative -1 penalty to all rolls that require sight, which remains in full until the damage heals. The first point of damage is lethal; the rest are bashing. This power reaches into Twilight, even if you cannot see beings there; all it requires is that they see you. The damage is done based on the aura; if the target has some way of concealing their aura so that it is identical to that of a mortal, they escape damage. This affects all supernaturals, regardless of source, morality, or possible alliance with you; if their gifts are not from the Light, they will be blinded by it. : Exceptional Success: Any target who takes 5 or more points of damage from one activation suffers from the Blind Flaw until the damage is healed, and likely suffers permanent vision damage, even after the damage has healed. I am Become Light (*****) Your Regalia shifts into garments of pure Light, flowing cloth of sunlight, and garbed like this with a pure heart, you may walk among things not of the light, and know that they are the ones at the disadvantage. Cost: 3 Wisps, 1 Willpower Dice Pool: Resolve + Socialise + Salvation Action: Instant : Dramatic Failure: Your phylactery shatters, and you revert to mundane form. The normal procedures for obtaining a new phylactery must be followed. : Failure: White light scintillates from your clothes, but there is no further effect. : Success: You go through a second transformation, your normal Regalia replaced with ones of even greater purity. The shift releases a burst of the Light that burns away magics alien to it; all supernatural powers not of the Light currently extant within a radius of Inner Light + successes yards immediately end, if the successes for their activation were less than your successes. Powers that did not require activation remain intact. Further, for the rest of the scene, the following rules apply within a radius of Inner Light + successes yards of your person: :: The area is illuminated by true sunlight, acting as such for all mystical purposes; a vampire will take aggravated damage as long as he remains there. :: All supernatural powers not of the Light take a penalty equal to your successes on their activation rolls. Powers that do not have an activation roll are not affected, but anyone benefiting from one or more such powers suffers a -1 penalty to all rolls. :: Creatures of the Darkness must pass a Resolve + Composure roll, penalised by your successes, or flee to the nearest Tainted area. If they get to such a place within a scene, they will attempt to return to the Tainted World. : Exceptional Success: The extra successes are their own reward. Orisons Dice pool: Wits + Occult First: Add 9-again to Occult rolls about Princesses and related subjects. Second: Third: When a supernatural power that requires an activation roll is used on you, and you are aware of its being supernatural, touch the emblem to force the entity using the power to reroll the activation roll. For powers using extended rolls, only the last roll made has to be rerolled.